


"Well, I'm a motherless child."

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Spoilers:</b> Eden's power<br/><b>Warnings:</b> dubious consent, sex between an adult woman and female teenager</p><p>Written for a misread prompt (Heroes, Charlie/Eden, whimper) at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/74522.html">love bites 2</a>: the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/"><b>femslash_today</b></a> valentine's porn battle. I definitely hadn't thought this would be the first <cite>Heroes</cite> fic/pairing I wrote.</p><p>Title from the Eric Clapton song "Motherless Child."</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Well, I'm a motherless child."

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Eden's power  
> **Warnings:** dubious consent, sex between an adult woman and female teenager
> 
> Written for a misread prompt (Heroes, Charlie/Eden, whimper) at [love bites 2](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/74522.html): the [](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/profile)[**femslash_today**](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/) valentine's porn battle. I definitely hadn't thought this would be the first Heroes fic/pairing I wrote.
> 
> Title from the Eric Clapton song "Motherless Child."

Eden had been watching her.

After a football game one afternoon, she purposely bumped into her outside the girls' locker room.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Eden said, taking only one step back and leaving herself still directly in Claire's path.

"Can I help you?" Claire asked.

"Oh, no, that's okay. I was just sort of looking around. My mom went to high school here and, well, she just died, so I...." Eden trailed off, and Claire looked up at her with pain in her eyes. God, this was almost too easy.

"Can we sit down somewhere?" Eden asked hesitantly.

"Um, okay."

Eden looked behind Claire to the doors back to the locker room. "Let's go in there," she said

They sat down on one of the benches and Eden leaned in to kiss her. "You want this," she whispered.

Claire kissed her back, clearly not very experienced but desirous. God, Eden had missed this. She slipped her hands up under Claire's cheerleading shirt and broke the kiss just long enough to pull it up over her head. "You want this," she whispered again at Claire's look of surprise. She kissed her once and then began to trail down her chin. Claire arched her head back as Eden kissed the hollow of her neck.

Eden unclasped Claire's bra, and Claire moaned as Eden caressed one of her breasts with her mouth.

Eden returned to kissing her mouth, one hand tangled up in her hair and the other slipping under her skirt.

Claire whimpered as Eden skimmed one knuckle over her panties.

"You're so wet," Eden breathed, and it didn't even have to be a command. She increased the pressure, using more fingers, reveling in how much Claire wanted this.

She brought her to orgasm and held her as she shuddered.

Claire slowly caught her breath, looking Eden right in the eye. "Take your shirt off," she said softly.

Eden looked surprised. She hadn't told Claire to reciprocate. She shrugged out of the sleeveless t-shirt easily. Claire looked at her meaningfully. Eden was surprised at how self-conscious she felt taking off her bra.

Claire reached out hesitantly, and this time it was Eden who whimpered.


End file.
